A Dança da Vida
by Sarah Amundsen
Summary: Segundo a ciência,o amor é um sentimento que fica armazenado em nossas mentes, contrariando os romanticos que acreditam que o amor é guardado dentro de nossos corações. Mas será isso verdade absoluta?


**_A Dança da Vida_**

_"As almas não morrem jamais, mas sempre deixam uma morada para passar a outra._

_Eu mesmo me lembro de que na época da Guerra de Troia, fui Eufórbio,_

_filho de Pantos e cai pela lança de Menelau. Todas as coisas mudam mas nada perece._

_Do mesmo modo que se gravam certas figuras na cera, esta se derrete e_

_pode gravar outras tantas, assim é a alma, sempre a mesma, apresentando contudo formas diferentes."_

_( Pitágoras )_

_**Capítulo 1**_

'O que iremos fazer esta noite?' Meilyn perguntou enquanto abraçava o marido por trás e beijava sensualmente sua nuca.

O homem sorriu de lado continuando a preparação do jantar, apesar de que sentiu um certo receio pelos seus dedos que agora estavam sendo expostos ao perigo de serem cortados devido a distração. Resolveu diminuir a velocidade que cortava a verdura sobre a tábua. 'Não sei... talvez depois do jantar pudéssemos assistir a algum bom filme. O que acha?'

Ela parou de beijá-lo e ficando na ponta dos pés encaixou seu rosto no ombro do esposo deixando assim que sua bochecha quase alcançasse a dele. 'Tinha outros planos.' Falou de forma dengosa.

'E quais seriam? Talvez eu reconsidere os meus.' Respondeu deixando a verdura picada de lado e pegando agora a cebola para descascar. Soltou uma risadinha ao ouvir um comentário resmungão com relação a sua obsessão por comidas aceboladas.

Meilyn afastou-se pois saberia que logo estaria as lágrimas e não seria por causa de um filme dramático. 'Pensei que poderíamos jantar e sair um pouco.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. Estava com um mau pressentimento naquele dia, não queria sair de casa. Parecia loucura mas alguma coisa lhe dizia para ficar seguro em casa. 'Não estou com muita vontade de sair hoje. Preguiça talvez... Hoje foi meu primeiro dia dando aula para o primeiro período. Não sei o que há hoje com esta juventude que só pensa em Linkin Park e aquele outro loiro raper...'

'Eminen.' Meilyn respondeu revirando os olhos.

'Eles entram num curso de Filosofia e acham que vão aprender o quê?' Ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para a esposa. 'As teorias depressivas daquele Marilyn alguma coisa? Ou que Ossy Osborne... é este o sobrenome dele?' indagou virando-se para a esposa que respondeu positivamente. 'Isso... que este tal aí é realmente o senhor das trevas?' Falou de forma sarcástica fazendo o gesto de aspas com as mãos antes de colocar a cebola picotada na panela. 'Eles simplesmente ignoram que as trevas não é o domínio dos demônios mas apenas a ausência da luz.'Completou balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Será difícil colocar um pouco de Platão na vida deles, eles gostam de viver com as sombras, dentro da caverna!'

Meilyn sorriu de lado enquanto observava o esposo reclamando de seus estudantes. 'Eles são apenas calouros.' Tentou defende-los. 'Tenho certeza que logo você mostrará a eles o maravilhoso mundo de Sócrates.' Syaoran virou-se para a jovem e sorriu de forma galanteadora. Era isso que adorava nela, sempre tentava faze-lo enxergar um lado bom nas coisas.'Nada acontece por acaso.'Ela continuou sorrindo para ele enquanto se aproximava. 'Tudo acontece por que tem que acontecer e de que adianta se lamentar a sorte quando o destino bate a sua porta?'

'Cícero... pensamento Estóico.' Ele completou enquanto a recebia em seus braços para um gosto abraço. 'Que tal seguirmos nesta noite colocarmos em práticas alguns conceitos Epicureis?' Perguntou de forma sugestiva beijando a pele sedosa do rosto da esposa.

'Primeiro vamos dar um volta na rua, está muito quente.' Falou afastando-se do rapaz e correndo até a porta da cozinha rindo. Parou na porta e voltou-se para o rapaz. 'Vou tomar um banho.' Avisou dando uma piscadela.

'Vá longo então...' Deu-se por vencido, olhou rapidamente o relógio de pulso constatando que já passava das sete da noite. 'Amanhã tenho reunião do conselho na faculdade, não gosto de me atrasar.'

'Sim senhor!' Ela respondeu fingindo que falava com um general, mas logo abriu um sorriso. 'Syaoran...'

O rapaz parou e virou-se para a esposa que sorria de forma belíssima. 'Sim?'

'Eu te amo muito, sabia?'

Ele sorriu de lado e voltou a atenção ao que fazia na pia. 'Está falando isso apenas porque concordei em sair...'

'Nunca duvide de meu amor, Syaoran.' Meylin falou de forma zangada enquanto abraçava forte ele por tras e repousava seu rosto nas costas do marido. 'Meu amor por você é infinito. Ele é tão grande que as vezes acho que não vai caber dentro do meu coração.'

Syaoran sorriu. 'Eu também de amo.' Ele sentiu a esposa o abraçando mais forte e beijando de leve suas costas para finalmente se afastar para arrumar-se sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele soltou um longo suspiro voltando sua atenção para a janta. Relaxou um poucos os ombros e bebeu um gole do vinho que estava servido numa taça na pia ao lado da tábua que antes havia cortado a cebola. Droga a cebola! Pensou abrindo a tampa de panela e constatando que por pouco não teria cebolas douradas, mas sim negras.

* * *

O clube estava lotado. Luzes fortes iluminavam de forma esplendorosa a pista de dança onde o casal de dançarinos era ovacionado com entusiasmo. Sakura havia espiado a apresentação perfeita. A musica, os passos, o figurino, tudo havia sido perfeito demais. 

'Não sou capaz disto.' Sussurrou de forma nervosa. Sentia um frio terrível na barriga, uma certeza de que era incapaz de fazer algo semelhante ao que acabara de assistir.

'Nervosa?' Uma voz masculina a despertou de sua tempestade intima. Virou-se para seu companheiro de dança e deu um sorriso fraco já delatando o seu total nervosismo.

'Um pouco.'Mentiu descaradamente. Nervosa era pouco, estava apavorada.

'É melhor começarmos o alongamento, logo seremos chamados.' Yukito avisou estendendo a mão para ela. 'Vem... assisti-los só irá deixa-la mais nervosa e insegura.'

Pegou a mão do rapaz como se fosse a sua salvação. Ele a guiou até o salão reservado a preparação dos dançarinos e lá começaram os alongamentos.

Sakura observou o belo rapaz a sua frente enquanto este fazia os movimentos suaves de olhos fechados para relaxar. Sorriu pensando que havia tido sorte na vida por encontrar o companheiro perfeito não só para a dança mas também para sua vida. Adorava-o. Estavam namorando firme desde que ele voltara de sua longa viagem a Argentina onde havia se especializado.

'Não posso mentir... estou apavorada, Yukito.' Confessou enquanto alongava a perna.

O rapaz abriu os olhos fitando-a serenamente. 'Você é a melhor dançarina de tango que eu conheço, Sakura. Nem mesmo as argentinas possuem o seu ritmo.'

As palavras dele tinham efeito imediato nela. Logo sentiu o rosto esquentar. Abaixou os olhos. 'Você fala isso...'

'Por que eu sou um profissional. Você está duvidando do meu profissionalismo?' Interrompeu-a.

Ela levantou o rosto rapidamente fitando-o de forma profunda. 'De jeito algum! Eu só acho que não estou a sua altura.' Disse de forma tímida.

Yukito aproximou-se dela enlaçando-a pela cintura e deixando assim seus corpos próximos. Abaixou o rosto fazendo os lábios quase encostarem. 'Não se preocupe, meu amor, você sabe que está acima de mim. Agora... vamos fazer esta enorme platéia alcançar os céus com a nossa dança.' Disse antes de beija-la de forma suave.

Em poucos minutos o casal estava no centro da pista. A frente do casal estava a mesa dos juizes e atrás deles, assim como nos outros três lados da pista estava a numerosa platéia que espera em silencio o inicio da música. Sakura sentiu a pressão da mão de Yukito que segurava a sua, virou-se para ele rapidamente abrindo um largo sorriso que logo foi retribuído.

A música começou a ser ouvido violinos ao fundo e logo o casal de dançarinos se aproximaram um do outro. Sakura levantou o braço ao ritmo da melodia. Yukito segurou sua cintura. Caminharam para frente porem com os olhos um no outro. Era "Mezame" interpretada pelo novo talento japonês Ryota Komatsu e o Victo Lavallen. O rapaz afastou-se da jovem soltando a mão que segurava a dela e apenas guiando-a pela cintura começaram a executar os passos que tão exaustivamente haviam treinado.

A música tornava-se mais rápida exigindo que os dois apresassem o passo e interagissem de forma única para não se atropelarem. Ouvia-se um murmúrio vindo da platéia, talvez não acreditando que apesar dos passos rápidos e magníficos, eles eram realizados de forma precisa. Eles pareciam flutuar.

Sakura mantinha a postura altiva, o olhar para cima como se visse o mundo de forma superior. Naquela hora, eles eram como deuses que encantavam milhares de pessoas com seus passos ora lentos e melodiosos e ora firmes e rápidos. Abaixaram-se fitando-se de forma profunda, suas coxas se tocavam levemente enquanto a outra perna estava estendida para trás. Sakura sentiu que havia desequilibrado, mas Yukito a segurou com força pela cintura e mão, não permitindo que ninguém percebesse o deslize. Ela queria sorrir em agradecimento, mas isso não era permitido, sua face era séria. Mesmo quando estavam afastados devido a coreografia tinham os olhares dentro dos olhos um do outro.

A musica chegava aos seus últimos acordes. Sakura tentava não sorrir mas era impossível, sabia que havia sido perfeita. Não errara nenhum passo, nenhum tempo. Sentiu os olhos umedecidos. Yukito a segurou com força pela cintura a puxando para perto de si, a jovem jogou a cabeça para trás e deixando o rapaz encostar sua fonte em seu peito e foi nesta posição que o incrível espetáculo terminou. Ouvi um silencio quase ensurdecedor para a jovem dançarina. Yukito afastou-se dela ainda com os olhos fixos nas duas belas esmeraldas que brilhavam de forma intensa. Logo ouve um estrondoso barulho anunciando que finalmente a platéia havia reagido. Sakura sorria agora abertamente sentido que estava flutuando.

Yukito segurou novamente sua mão e os dois inclinaram-se em agradecimento ao publico que continuava a aplaudi-los de forma entusiasmada. Sakura sentiu duas lágrimas fugirem de seus olhos quando observou não só a platéia se levantar como os juizes. Seu coração parecia que havia parado de tamanha felicidade. Estava em estado de graça e sabia disto.

Sentiu uma dor incômoda na altura do peito. Será que seu coração estava explodindo de felicidade? Pensou para si sorrindo mais. Porem logo os aplausos começaram a ficar cada vez mais distantes. Era como se estivesse sendo levada para longe daquele lugar maravilhoso onde ela podia se considerar um ser imortal. As luzes antes tão forte que chegavam a incomodar seus olhos agora tornavam-se cada vez mais fracas e pálidas enquanto suas pálpebras ficavam mais pesadas forçando-a a fechar os olhos. Pouco a pouco parou de sentir as pernas e seus sentidos apenas se fixaram naquela dor fina e terrível que a atingia dentro do peito, como uma lança que acertava seu coração de maneira certeira.

Logo tudo era escuridão. Havia saído das luzes e ido direto para a mais escura e assustadora caverna. Nela estava sozinha, completamente sozinha.

* * *

Syaoran abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sentia a cabeça pesada e o corpo dolorido. Ao longo ouvia ainda o barulho da chuva batendo na lataria do carro sem piedade mas também podia senti-la cair sobre sua cabeça. Tudo ainda era escuro. Não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido. Levantou os braços segurando novamente o volante e com a ajuda deles conseguiu afastar o corpo do Air bag. Respirou fundo e sentiu uma fisgada no lado direito do abdômen, na verdade, tudo doía. Tudo. 

Começou a ouvir ao longe o barulho de uma sirene. Parecia uma ambulância... não sabia ao certo. A Última coisa que se lembrara era que havia sucumbido aos desejos da esposa e resolveram sair, iriam ao cinema que era razoavelmente perto de casa. O rapaz queria ir a pé, mas com a chuva que caía resolveram ir de carro. As ruas estavam razoavelmente desertas. Foi quando se aproximou do cruzamento, o sinal estava aberto para eles, continuou...

Agora entendia, algum carro da rua perpendicular a deles, não havia obedecido o sinal. Alguém havia batido neles com violência tal que Syaoran não havia conseguido controlar o carro. Respirou fundo mais uma vez sem saber direito como se mexer pois sentia seus movimentos limitados.

'Meilyn...' chamou a esposa e virou o rosto.

Seu mundo desabou. Sentiu como se fosse de repente sugado para o interior da terra, onde lá encontraria o inferno de Dante. De seus olhos arregalado saíram lágrimas silenciosas ao observar o corpo frágil da esposa banhado em sangue. 'Mei... MEILYN!' Gritou a plenos pulmões tentando se livrar do cinto se segurança e tentar socorrer a mulher que amava.

A sirene agora era alta e o ambiente antes escuro estava com a tonalidade vermelha pela luz do veículo que rodava acima da sua carroceria. Syaoran havia sido engolido pela chamas do inferno.

* * *

'SAKURA!' Nadeshico gritou pulando a mureta que separava a arquibancada da pista de dança. Correu até a jovem que estava sentada no chão amparada pelo namorado. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem pegando o rosto belo entre suas mãos. 'O que aconteceu com ela, Yukito!' 

'Eu não sei, senhora! Eu não sei!' O rapaz choramingou sacudindo ainda a jovem. 'Ela não acorda... ela perdeu os sentidos.'

'Será um desmaio?' A mulher perguntou batendo de leve no rosto da filha e a chamando, mas a jovem não respondia fazendo Nadeshico sentir a garganta secar. Pegou o braço da filha que estava estendido ao lado do corpo da jovem e tentou achar o pulso. Não conseguiu. Colocou a cabeça no peito dala na tentativa de ouvir o coração. Sakura havia acabado de dançar de forma intensa por mais de seis minutos, estava suada, seu coração deveria estar batendo de forma rápida. Arregalou os olhos levantando a cabeça e encarando Yukito que mantinha-se calado.

'O coração dela... parou... eu não escuto o coração da minha filha! Alguém nos ajude por favor!' Suplicou virando para trás, o que viu foi uma multidão aproximando-se deles, mas ninguém parecia ser médico, eram apenas curiosos.

Um dos juizes parou ao lado da mulher. 'Vamos levá-la para o hospital agora.' Ordenou, começando a abrir espaço para que Yukito pegasse Sakura nos braços e pudesse passar pelo mar de gente.

Nadeshico vinha ao lado do rapaz segurando uma das mãos da filha. Intimamente começara a rezar pedindo aos céus que protegessem sua menina.

* * *

Syaoran estava sentado numas das cadeiras do corredor do hospital principal de Tomoeda. Estava com o rosto tampado com as mãos ainda sujas de sangue. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas isso não era nada comparado com a dor que sentia e o desespero que invadia a sua alma. Sentia-se como um garotinho perdido no meio daquela multidão de médicos e enfermeira. 

Levantou o rosto e observou uma maca que levava mais uma pessoa para um daqueles infinitos quartos. Não conseguia identificar nada nem ninguém. Tudo eram sombras o que conseguia ver por seus olhos cansados e banhados de lágrimas. Deus não poderia levar a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. Deus não tinha o direito de brincar com a vida de Meilyn daquela maneira!

Passou a mão pelos rebeldes cabelos deixando-os mais bagunçados do que o de costume e jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo-a pesada. Suas mãos agora estavam estendidas ao lado do corpo numa clara demonstração de derrota e desespero. A culpa de tudo havia sido dele. Ele sabia, ele tinha certeza que não eram para sair naquela maldita noite! Algo dentro de si avisava-o, mas ele não deu ouvido. Saiu e tudo aconteceu! Estava perdendo a esposa... sentia isso de forma tão profunda e tão dolorosa que sua vontade era de morrer junto com ela. Ouviu seus próprios soluços saindo de seus lábios de forma dolorida.

'Senhor Li...' A voz suave o despertou de suas trevas fazendo-o abrir os olhos e fitar o rosto redondo da enfermeira.

Levantou-se de supetão, não importando em limpar as lágrimas que ainda estavam em sua face. 'A cirurgia acabou?' Perguntou de forma aflita quase segurando a jovem pelos braços.

'Ainda não senhor, mas o senhor deveria se tratar. Soube que ainda não tirou a chapa que a doutora Akiko mandou.'

Syaoran voltou a se sentar sem comentar nada. Ele não importava. Havia apenas permitido que dessem os pontos no enorme corte que havia agora acima de sua sobrancelha direita.

'Por favor, senhor, não seja teimoso. O acidente foi muito grave, precisa se tratar.' Insistiu.

'Só saio daqui quando a cirurgia acabar e minha esposa estiver bem.' Limitou a responder.

A moça deu os ombros e retirou-se. Não podia fazer nada por ele. Quando passou pela porta onde a cirurgia da senhora Li estava sendo realizada deteve-se por alguns segundos. Ela não era tão experiente, mas não era ingênua, infelizmente não havia muitas esperanças para a jovem senhora. Meilyn estava morrendo.

* * *

Yukito entrou com Sakura nos braços no hospital central de Tomoeda. Nadeshico corria ao seu lado em total desespero. Um grupo de enfermeiras logo os recepcionou. 

'Não consegui ouvir a pulsação dela.' Nadeshico falou entre soluços. 'O coração dela parou.'

'Calma senhora. Eu vou atendê-la.' O médico falou abrindo espaço entre as enfermeiras e parando a frente da jovem. Tentou achar o batimento da paciente pelo estetoscópio mas não consegui. 'Ela está tendo um ataque cardíaco. Temos que ressuscitá-la agora!' Gritou empurrando a maca da jovem para a UTI. 'Vamos! Vamos!' Ordenou os enfermeiros mostrando que o caso era grave.

Nadeshico e Yukito foram impedidos de acompanhar. 'Salve minha filha, doutor! Salve a minha menina!' Gritou sendo segurada pelo rapaz que também chorava não acreditando no que acontecia. Num momento estava no céu ao lado de Sakura, como um Deus! E agora... agora tinha caído para a realidade. Para a realidade mais dura que podia existir. Abraçou mais forte a mãe da namorada sentindo-a tremer.

'Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?' Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

'Nossa Sakura... ela está morrendo.' Ouviu a resposta baixa de Nadeshico.

* * *

'Infelizmente...' O médico começou com pesar observando Syaoran. 'Fizemos o possível, senhor Li, mas...' 

'Diga logo, homem!' Gritou aproximando-se do senhor. 'Como está minha esposa? Como foi a cirurgia?'

O médico abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. Já havia dado a mesma notícia diversas vezes durante seus longos anos exercendo sua profissão, mas nunca seria capaz de se acostumar. 'Como eu falei fizemos o possível, mas os danos cerebrais foram irreversíveis. Não conseguimos controlar a hemorragia.'

'E... e o que isso significa?' Li perguntou de forma baixa temendo pela resposta.

'Que o cérebro da senhora Li não está mais vivo.'

'O cérebro?' Perguntou de forma tola deixando-se finalmente cair sobre a poltrona que anteriormente o médico havia lhe oferecido, mas que recusara.

'Sim, senhor Li, sua esposa está com morte cerebral.'

'Morte...' Repetiu de forma automática com os olhos inquietos.

'Infelizmente, nós a perdemos, senhor Li. Eu realmente sinto muito.'

Li voltou-se para o médico olhando fixamente para o semblante do homem. 'Minha esposa está morta? É isso que está querendo me dizer?' Perguntou com um fio de esperança que ele respondesse que não, porem o que recebeu foi um gesto afirmativo do velho médico.

_Continua._


End file.
